


Cat Thieves

by hazelNuts



Series: 13 Days of Halloween Day 13: The Prompt-A-Thon [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Anonymous asked: "how do you feel about a clizzy college au where they meet at a halloween party"





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘You should’ve told me it was a costume party,’ Izzy hisses at her brother.

Alec throws her a confused look. ‘I said it was a Halloween party.’

‘That’s not the same, dear brother.’

Alec shrugs, probably not understanding the problem at all. He’s wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Izzy thought he was just trying to dress up for his boyfriend, but now that she sees Magnus is approaching them wearing tight black pants and a black off-the-shoulder top, his perm looking far more elegant than Olivia Newton-John’s ever could, she realizes Alec is dressed as Danny Zuko.

‘Tell me about it, stud,’ Magnus grins at Alec, pulling him in by his collar and planting a firm kiss on his lips, before turning to Izzy. ‘What are you dressed up as, tonight?’

‘Myself, since Alec didn’t tell it was a costume party,’ Izzy pouts.

‘Well, you look brilliant,’ Magnus assures her with a bright smile. ‘Now if you’ll excuse us, I need to grope your brother’s butt on the dance floor.’

Izzy waves them away, chuckling at her brother spluttering protests against the dancing. She smooths her hands over her tight black dress. Well, it doesn’t matter that she’s not completely dressed up. She’s going to mingle and have a great time. But first she needs to find the refreshment table and eat something, before everyone’s had their hands all over the food.

She’s trying to decide between bat shaped chocolate cookies, and the oversized pigs in a blanket made to look like fingers, when someone stumbles into her.

‘I’m so sorry,’ the girl says.

She’s wearing a skintight black catsuit, a mask on her face, cat ears in her hair, and there’s a whip attached to her hip. The only colourful thing about her is her bright red hair.

‘I thought cats always landed on their feet?’ Isabelle asks.

‘This Catwoman isn’t used to these heels yet,’ the girl laughs. She looks Isabelle up and down. ‘And what are you? A sexy vampire?’

‘I’ve never understood what’s supposed be sexy about drinking blood,’ Isabelle says. ‘I’m not wearing a costume, actually. I’m myself tonight.’

‘Well, it looks great on you.’

Isabelle feels her smile widen, and finds herself searching for a reason to keep the girl near her.

‘You want to steal these bat cookies and find someplace quiet to eat them?’ she asks.

‘You’re asking Catwoman if she wants to steal something with a bat on it. I can’t possibly say no to that,’ the girl grins. ‘I’m Clary, by the way.’

‘Isabelle.’

‘Well, Isabelle, I think we should make a run for it,’ Clary grins, grabbing the plate of cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
